Professor Utonium z
Professor utonium (ユートニウム博士 Yūtoniumu-Hakase) Voiced by: Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese), Louis Chirillo (English). Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality While he is very gentle and serious, Professor Utonium may, at times, act a little less mature than he usually does. History In episode girls, the birth! Professor Utonium was originally experimenting with the substance Chemical X and strove to find a way to change its chemical properties. until peach knock over one big lucky bun causing a reaction and the professor renamed it chemical z. his son Ken, who is responsible for all those affected by the Chemical Z lights, especially the Powerpuff Girls Z. In episode 2, in the van the Professor, ken, and the mayor kidnapped blossom while miss bellum drives, the professor explains that he wants to help her. later when mojo appears and was defeated the professor tied mojo and they along with bubbles head to the lab. In episode gentle bubbles! part 2, the professor working with ken on examining both blossom and bubbles. ken confirm that it's the girls get their weapons from the chemical z. the professor explains they get all their powers from chemical z. when blossom ask if he knows how to change them back, he does not know but has a theory. he research peach and find that he has the link to their transformation. the professor created a machine called the chemical particle beam, to return the girls back to normal. he examines the compact in their belts and calls peach to say "powerpuff z" which trigger the transformation. he finds how it works.In episode girls, assembled! part 1, buttercup was at the lab demanding the professor, ken and peach to turn her back to normal, later the professor return her back, she was glad to become herself again. when she finds out that she's in the lab to be part of the heroines, she dismiss herself but after let out her steam, she joins the team due to enjoy her powers. In episode girls, assembled! part 2, the professor witness in his monitors,mojo attacking he tell peach to call the powerpuff girls z. the girls transform and beat mojo. In episode girls, the bonding of family part 1, when the professor arrived in the room with blossom, bubbles and buttercup they tell him that ken has been rude to them. the professor apologized to the girls as he states ken needed a mother and the girls get the idea to become ken's stepmother. In episode girls, the bonding family part 2, he calls peach to call out the powerpuff girls z when mojo attacks. In episode "Mojo's revenge mojo!" ken was back home from riding his bike around newtownsville and helps peach to wake professor utonium, peach was sensing mojo's presence at the city and peach calls the powerpuff girls z. In episode "observation tower crash!", the professor with miss bellum and the mayor were at the construction site of Tokyo city tower. the powerpuff girls deliver the suitcase that contains the professor's invention 'the spider shoes'. mojo attacks to attempt to take over the tower to make it as his own base, the powerpuff girls z appear and fight mojo and beat him. he later watched as ken's robot make the girls do their own homework. In episode "fuzzy lumpkins", one month later after the event of the birth of the powerpuff girls z. peach as been detect a monster in the mountains. ken tells the professor that peach barks every time the wind blows from that mountain. his father tells him to contact the powerpuff girls z. when they reach to the mountain, peach sniffed the sent of the monster that turns out to be fuzzy lumpkins. fuzzy tells them to get off of his property and since they cannot turn him back due to the chemical z ray has no effect, they leave him to start their picnic but was ruined by fuzzy. when they returned to the lad, they find that fuzzy has been there already by leaving prints of his hands everywhere. the girls transform into powerpuff girls z and search for him. fuzzy was terrorizing the city and the girls fight him but he was tough until he was distracted by miss bellum. the girls defeat him and buttercup send him flying back to the mountains. In episode "himeko the princess", at night, princess transforms and send a robot to destroy the city. ken walks to his father who was watching the attack on monitor. ken was holding peach's tail. the professor calls the girls, they transform and defeat her and the robot. In episode "make it come true! momoko's love", blossom was watching 'miracle fighting ace' DVD's in the lab. she watches each episode over the next that annoyed buttercup,bubbles,ken,the professor. the mayor called in about Hiro was chosen to be a mayor for a day and need the powerpuff girls to be bodyguards. in episode "the heinous trio? amoeba boys!", The Amoeba Boys attempt to commit a crime and peach detects them. the professor tells peach to send in the powerpuff girls. "charming maiden! sedusa part 2", when the mayor contact through monitor of stolen products, the professor tells the powerpuff girls. they guard the jagwar store and peach helps them when confronting sedusa, the fight and defeat her. they take her back to the lab and the professor turns her back to normal. in episode "coach kaoru's special training special! the professor and ken help to remodel the girls transformation belts. in episode "fuzzy in love", the professor was eating lunch with the mayor and miss bellum. miss bellum asked him if he wants to join a ride with them, the professor accepts. suddenly fuzzy, who was holding a rope swings toward the glass, breaking in and kidnapped miss bellum. the professor contacts his son, who is in the lab, he tells peach to call the powerpuff girls. "charisma beautician monster! part 2", ken holds the chemical z ray and tells that the hypnotize would where off when he used it on gigi the great that turn back to Michel. the mayor in the monitor tells the professor that there are protesters in front of the salon. the professor tells the powerpuff girls z to move out. later ken fix Michel's teddy bear after changing it's speech, and gives him back. the professor ask why and ken tells him to don't worry. in episode "princess even in space!", the mayor contacts the professor that he needs the powerpuff girls for a old man monster, the professor tells peach to call the girls. later, the professor witness the giant meteor on the screen. deciding that they should take care of it he and his son ken leave. they meet the powerpuff girls z and he tells them that they will take care of princes. the professor turns himeko back to normal. in episode "chase the cake theif!", blossom, bubbles and buttercup head back at the lab. blossom heads to the kitchen and grabs a cake. soon, she comes back to grab ken's cake, unknoun to ken. peach tells him that it can't be no monster that can be someone else. professor use the monitor and contacts the girls. while, blossom was angry that she has to waste her time on him rather than enjoying the cake, she attacks mojo repeatedly, bubbles and buttercup try bounce off her attacks. the professor watched the monitor and hears that it's blossom stole ken's cake. mojo gives up, the girls were about to get the cake from the refrigerator that mojo stole. mojo push the girls inside and set the tempature up, with the girls freeze, mojo plans to eat them. blossom was nearly killed but ken tells peach to use a communicator, telling buttercup that she looks good with a skirt. buttercup frees the other girls and they attack mojo. with mojo flying, the cakes fall of from the refrigerator blossom gathers some cakes but buttercup and bubbles looked at her discussed, blossom decides to 'share' the cakes to the kids surrounding her. blossom then flies back to the school hoping to eat ken's cake. ken eats some cakes, the professor tells him that blossom should have one and ken denies it and eats every cake. in episode "bubbles in love part 1", later at the lab bubbles explains the first time she meet her first love. in episode "bubbles first love part 2",the mayor calls for the powerpuff girls z as a creature was attacking the city. the professor tells peach to call them. in episode "mojo apprenticeship! amoeba boys", peach sense the presents of the amoeba boys. ken sees and ask peach what is it. the professor says that peach detects something and summons the powerpuff girls z to move out. peach shouts. in episode "the camera monster strikes back!", blossom, bubbles and buttercup where called by ken to come to the lab quick. at the lab the professor tells them that there was an incident and brings out the first victim. the mayor appears with half his color missing. he explains that people have been hospitalized for the same thing. base on ken and peach investigation there was a monster causing. the mayor ask the girls to find the monster, blossom, bubbles and buttercup walking in the streets as they split up. soon, blossom transforms and fight the monster along with bubbles and buttercup, who also transformed and appeared too. after the monster explains it's history. the mayor communicates blossom through her belt. blossom shows the belt to the monster causing the monster to grow in size. it revealed by miss bellum that it was the mayor that throw away the camera. everyone at the lab stares at the mayor angry. blossom bubbles, and buttercup fight the monster but it was fast. blossom tells ken about the flash reflects and she tells the monster that the mayor is in the lab, the monster gets defeated by it's own flash thanks to ken. and everyone gets their color back, blossom gets her picture taken by the mayor. she sits next to bubbles and buttercup. in episode "Gangreen Gang part 1", the professor, ken, peach, blossom, bubbles and buttercup were eating in a restaurant, when the gangreen gang shows up and ordered what they want. the girls think they are monsters and ace puts a fake cockroach on the salad. he then complains to the manager that there is a roach in his salad and demands free food. blossom, bubbles and buttercup appear and tell the manager that they saw ace put the fake roach, the Manager of the restaurant ask the gangreen gang to leave but they start making trouble. the girls transform and fight the them. the girls take them to the lab and the professor use the chemical z ray on them, as it has no effect peach sniff them as if they ever attack the girls would know. the girls return them back at the street and tell them to don't do anything bad and the gangrene gang promise the girls leave. in episode "Gang greengang part 2", at the lab, the professor tells the mayor that he pick buttercup to go to the stadium. the mayor is counting on her for being in the event of the stadium. at the stadium buttercup gets a call from the professor as peach detects the monsters, buttercup fights with The Gang greengang z and she defeat them easy without blossom and bubbles help. buttercup tells the that she does need their help as she already takes care of them. in episode "Targeted fashion show!", the professor with ken sitting on the couch talking about buttercup about the fashion show. buttercup, didn't go except blossom and bubbles, during the backstage, mojo attacks and then ties blossom and bubbles. buttercup frees them and they transform, they attack mojo but he use shiri as a shield. blossom throws a banana and mojo trips. few days later, blossom and bubbles are in another fashion show but was in a awkward clothes. buttercup siting next with ken and the professor laugh at them. in episode "man! ramen monster!", the professor, ken and peach watched noodra making a speech on live television. peach detects a monster, the professor contacts the girls to watch the noodra since it's not doing anything evil. in episode "how pitiable! princess secret part 1", three times in a row, every night princess makes trouble.the professor and ken asked the girls to watch himeko where ever she goes and later they hide in the back trunk of the limosen and search her mansion. in episode "how pitiable! princess secret part 2", himeko was playing piano and step on sapphire's tail, himeko transforms into princess, blossom, bubbles, and buttercup transform the powerpuff girls z and catch both princess and her cat. back at the lab, blossom tells the professor and ken that they saw sapphire screams that cause the transformation. the professor creates multiple collars to change sapphires voice, he then puts a collar on sapphire and himeko transforms then leaves into the city. the powerpuff girls z try to stop her while the professor puts another collar on sapphire, again she meows causing princess to transform again and making the fight difficult for the girls. the powerpuff girls z tells the crowed to cheer for princess. the girls catch princess and bring her back to the lab to turn her back to normal. the professor and ken gets scratch by sapphire as she leaves. "sibling love! electric wave monster", after the birth of the electric wave monster, peach detects it, and he tries to call the powerpuff girls z but failed. the professor and his son ken believes that the girls are in underground where the signal cannot reach them. later, the professor tells the mayor and the principle that the electric wave monster had something to say before turning to normal. the mayor and the principle fight anyway. in episode "monster tag battle! part 1", the next day, mojo attack the city again with his mojo robo and peach sense the aura. the professor tells the girls to go but they are lazy, ken shouts at them and they decide to go, after the lazy transformation, the powerpuff girls z head toward the city. in episode "monster tag battle! part 2", the professor, ken, and peach cheering as the powerpuff girls z are returning to earth. in episode "sad piano lesson", when the Piano Monster was on a rampage, the professor tells both ken and peach that the powerpuff girls z must move out. peach calls the powerpuff girls z. later after the piano teacher in the monitor told about not want to have the piano back. the professor decide to keep the piano in the lab. Likes .Ken Utonium Dislikes Abilities Professor Utonium has created several inventions throughout the series; the most important one being his Chemical Z Particle Ray, which allows him to transform those affected by the lights back to normal (although it doesn't prevent recurring transformations nor is it able to work on all black light victims). He also appears to have a mecha that looks like Professor Puff Z, which he uses against the Mojo Robo. Although he seems unsuccessful at first, he is able to defeat Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba Boys. "the spider shoes", is one of the professor's inventions. he developed it for the construction of the Tokyo tower. he exposed the shoe heel to chemical z to create a powerful magnet. the person can walk anywhere while staying upright. the professor remodels the girls transformation belts, so they can transform by themselves for in case they are solo when fighting a monster. when the powerpuff girls z transform, the lab will be notified. when that happens, the professor or ken will notify the other two. Weakness Relationships Ken Utonium- He seems to be aware of the effect Ken's lack of a mother has had on his son, assuming that it had caused him to be a bully to the girls. However, this does not change his behavior towards Ken. Powerpuff girls z- He appears to be a gentle father figure like the original Professor Utonium was in The Powerpuff Girls. He treats the girls like members of his family. Blossom z-while she is tied up and questioning everyone in the van,after she accusing ken. the professor tells her that he wants to help her with her transformation. Buttercup z-In episode girls, assembled! part 1, buttercup was at the lab demanding the professor, ken and peach to turn her back to normal, later the professor return her back, she was glad to become herself again. professor is scared of her. Miss bellum z- is very close to Miss Bellum. Mayor z- is very close to the Mayor. he seems to be concern when ever the mayor was in trouble like in episode "fuzzy lumpkin", when fuzzy was in the mayors office and the professor watch through the monitor. Fuzzy Lumpkins- in episode "fuzzy lumpkins", professor was sad the chemical z ray was not effective to fuzzy. he right away notice that fuzzy is like a wild animal when it comes to territory. later he sees that fuzzy is evading new Townsville and calls powerpuff girls z. Theory Trivia .has a son named Ken utonium. Professor Utonium z